HERO with an I
by The Author of Fanfiction
Summary: Hiro is standing in front of Tadashi's grave when a girl is suddenly next to him. A girl wearing a red scarf. Who is she? Pre-Baymax appearance.


**I don't own Kagerou Project, Big Hero 6, or any other Disney fandom. Just another fan writer that's been thinking too much...**

 **WARNING: This has not been edited. Please forgive me...**

Hiro was standing in front of a grave when he heard her voice.

"They must have been someone close to you, huh..."

He turned his head a bit to see her face. She seemed pretty young, like in the middle of her high school years. Her bangs were held back by two red hairclips while the length of her dark hair was covered by the large red scarf around her neck and billowing out. She wore a traditional Japanese black and white sailor uniform, and on her face was a kind smile and twinkling red eyes.

Hiro turned back to look at the grave. "Yeah, he was."

"Who was it?" She turned to walk closer to him. "An elder sister? A mother? A canine friend? Or could it even be a classmate?"

He looked at the name on the grave sadly. "No. I don't go to school anymore. It was my brother. My older brother."

"Ah..." She shook her head. "So you became a shut-in because your brother died?"

"I guess you could put it that way."

"Eh..."

Silence.

Hiro turned to look at her again. Now, she was standing next to him. "Who are you?"

She smiled at him again. "Who are _you_?"

He stared at her for a moment. "Hiro Hamada."

She closed her eyes. "Hiro, huh...I know a couple things about heroes..."

"My name is spelled with an I, not E."

"I know."

Silence again.

"So what do know about heroes?"

"Well, a hero's job isn't just to fight the bad guys and serve justice. They have to protect happiness too!"

"What else?"

"Also-" She spun around to face him. "Red is the color of a hero!"

Hiro took a step back. "Why are you telling me all of this? Why are you acting as if heroes are real when thy aren't? There's no such thing as a 'hero!' If there was, I wouldn't be standing here and looking at Tadashi's grave! I wouldn't have had to see him run straight into his own death trying to be one and save lives! So why?! Why are you telling me all these childish beliefs?!" Tears started stream down his face and he fell onto the ground on his knees. "Why..."

"You know," She was kneeling beside him now. "When I was younger, my family adopted in three kids. Three kids with red eyes filled with tears, believing themselves to be monsters.

"All of them had a previous experience with death along with someone they held close to heart. Only they survived. There was no hero for them either, to save them from all the pain they had to experience by themselves. No hero to stop their surroundings from calling them 'monsters.' No, all they had were a pair of red eyes; the cause of their suffering. So you know what they did?

She looked directly into Hiro's eyes. "They became one. A hero. Because they didn't have a hero by their side to save them from pain, they became one to save others. They used the abilities they were cursed to have to their advantage. The first one, she could make someone or her own presence unnoticeable. Now, she is the leader of a group of heroes. The second used to cry in fear after being able to hear peoples' true feelings. By using that ability, he saved and became a hero for a crying heart. And the last one, he was a deceiver. His power has saved many people, despite hurting himself in the process." At this point, she had a soft, sad smile. "And also, there is this boy. He's a close friend, even if he can act a bit cold sometimes. He will be the one to save us all, once he just remembers everything. You remind me of him, actually."

Hiro was curious. "How?"

She laughed, a soft, tinkling sound. "Well, both of you are geniuses, for one. He's a school prodigy with an IQ of 168 and you're a 13 years old robotics prodigy that has already graduated from high school."

"Wait, how do you know-"

"And as I already mentioned, both of you are shut-ins, lost in an unfortunate fate that led to despair." She lowered her eyes, almost shamefully. "Me being one of the influences on his decision."

Hiro was silent for a moment processing what she just said. "What else?"

She gave another one of her tinkling giggles. "You do look quite similar to him, in his red jersey. After all, red suits both of you!" Hiro could see her imagining that person right now. "And one more thing..."

"... What?"

She smiled sweetly. "Both of you will be- no, _are_ heroes." He had been paying so close attention that he didn't realize that she had been backing up until now. "Wait!"

"Hm? What is it?"

"You never told me who you are. Are you one of them too? A hero, I mean..."

Still smiling. "Me?"

Her eyes, which had been full of life before, now held emptiness. Red emptiness.

"A monster."

"I am a Monster."

And she was gone.


End file.
